Love and Frap
by jason5-evah
Summary: Leo thinks he's in love, but is he really? He sees Piper and doesn't understand these feelings. He doesn't want these feelings. He goes to Percy to ask if he's really in love or something even more tragic. Return of the Vanilla Bean Frapuccino.


**So we wrote this. YUPP. It's kinda of a sequel to our other story Loopy Leo. So if you didn't read that you might want to check that out along with our other insane random stories. Enjoy!**

**LOVE AND FRAP**

"I love you," Leo said. "I can't hide it anymore! I'm tired of living in his shadow! I love you, Piper McLean, now STOP MAKING ME A THIRD WHEEL AND REALIZE WE'RE MEANT TO BE!"

Piper looked at him, eyes wide. She looked between him and Jason, who was standing off in the distance, collecting firewood. He couldn't hear them.

"I-I…" Piper stuttered. She looked at Leo. "I…"

Then, BAM!

Leo gasped, waking up in a cold sweat. "What kind of dream was that?! I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT." Leo shivered. "What a nightmare."

"Hey, Leo!" Piper said, walking into bunker nine. "I got something for you."

"Kinda busy here," Leo said, currently under the unfinished hull of the Argo II.

"But I brought you a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino. I could always drink it." She said smirking.

"Wha?!" He looked up and ran over as quickly as possible. He snatched it out of her hand and started to drink it. "THANK YOU."

"No problem." She smiled.

Leo smiled back. "Uh…" For the first time, Leo didn't know what to say. "Um…" He scrunched his eyebrows together. "Wait. How'd you even get in here?!"

She shrugged. "Door was open."

He laughed nervously. "Riiight…" AWKWARD.

"So, how goes work on the Argo II going?" Piper asked. She took a sip out of her Frappuccino.

"It goes awesome." Leo cracked one of his classic grins. He wiped some of the grease from his forehead.

She laughed. "Yep."

The two stood there awkwardly for a moment. A first. What's happening?! Leo thought. Ever since his dream… IT WAS A STUPID DREAM. HE DID NOT FEEL THAT FOR PIPER WHATSOEVER. She was his friend!

Leo cleared his throat, still not sure what to say.

"Leo, are you okay? You're not talking a lot. Which is unusual." She eyed him suspiciously. "Is something going on…?"

"WHAT NO HAHAHAHAH!" Leo said. He felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. _A blush? _This was bad. He had to get rid of this feeling. NOW! "OKAY BYE NICE SEEING YOU I NEED TO UM GO FIX SOMETHING BYE!" Leo rushed back under the hull of the Argo II.

"Yeah, okay then." Piper rolled her eyes. "See you later! I'm gonna go find Jason now." She left.

Leo was so confused. When did these feelings start?! Why was this happening?! Leo was going to lose it. He took a sip from his Vanilla Bean Frap. He loved those things so much. They were yummy.

All day he couldn't shake the feeling of liking Piper. Leo was getting scared. Super scared. He needed someone to talk to about this problem. He knew who to go to. Percy! He had a girlfriend! Unless, Annabeth broke up with him within the past 24 hours they should be fine. He packed up and headed to Percy's cabin.

"PERCY!" Leo yelled knocking on his cabin door. Percy opened it. Leo asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Awesome." Percy shut the door and asked, "So, why are you here?"

"I have a problem."

"Is your cabin on fire?"

"What?" Leo looked at him funny. "No!"

"Just checking."

Leo was annoyed. That happens one time and no one will let it go. "There's a girl."

"Are you asking her stupid pick-up lines? I told you that was a bad idea!"

"NO! LET ME FINISH! I don't know why I like this girl! IT'S SCARING ME, PERCY! I don't know what to do!"

"Wait.. You like a girl that you don't want to like?"

"YES! EXACTLY!"

"I'm confused." Leo wondered if he was always confused. Annabeth was right. He is Seaweed Brain.

"What should I do?!"

Percy scratched the back of his head. "Uh… Well… You could always… uhm…" He shrugged. "Explain it again?"

"I think I might like a girl. But I don't want to like her like that. And I don't know why I like her now. Because I still don't. But I do now. And I'm very confused. And WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

Percy waved his hands. "Wait, when did you figure out you liked this girl?"

Leo thought back. "Well, I had this dream last night. She was there. But I still had the same feelings in the dream that I do now. And then I saw her again today and I couldn't talk! I didn't know what to say and I started to feel weird and IT WAS HORRIBLE."

Percy nodded. "Ah, by any chance, did this girl give you any gifts recently?"

Leo took a step back. "Yes…"

"And did it happen to be a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino?"

Leo looked suspiciously at Percy. "Yeah…"

"Did Piper give it to you?"

"WHAT PIPER? Wait how did you know HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT ANNABETH SAID YOURE STUPID." Leo coughed. "Well, a seaweed brain."

Percy pointed to the Frappuccino in his hands. "Dude. You're holding the drink right there and it has Piper's name on it."

Leo waved his hands. "WAIT WAIT WAIT. But what does she have to do with the Vanilla Bean Frap?"

"Well, maybe, what I'm TRYING to say, is that you're not in love with Piper. You just _think_ you like her because she always buying you Fraps when you're broke. So really, you're in love with the Fraps she buys you. Not her."

Leo nodded slowly, realization dawning on him. "Yeah… Yeah! I guess that's right. I do love these Vanilla Bean Fraps SOOOO much!" He brought the cup close to his face and caressed it. "Thanks, man."

"No problem." Percy said, happy to have figured something out for once. Leo took a long, loud sip from the drink. "Wait, aren't you supposed to not drink those anymore? Remember what happened LAST TIME?" He said suspiciously.

Leo's face looked guilty. "YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" He ran out the door screaming.

"COME BACK! BEFORE YOU BURN THE CAMP DOWN! AGAIN!" Percy yelled, running after him.

"THAT WAS ONE CABIN, ONE TIME!"

"NO MORE FRAPS, LEO!" Percy called after him, gaining. Percy chased Leo through the camp, dodging other campers. Leo wasn't allowed to have fraps anymore, especially after what had happened last time. It made Leo way too hyper and unpredictable. He ran into Piper and Jason. He yelled at Piper, "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU! JUST THIS VANILLA BEAN FRAP YOU GAVE ME!" HE pointed to the frap. "I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS THING!" He ran away.

Percy came up to them out of breath. "Where did he go?"

The two pointed in the direction Leo ran off to. "Thanks." He chased after him.

Jason looked at Piper, "You gave him a Vanilla Bean? You know what that does to him!"

"I thought he was over it!" She shrugged. "Was that a bad idea?"

"Yeah. It was. Now he's going to try to destroy either Camp Half-Blood or the world."

She sighed. "You go get the duct tape and I'll get the rope."

They spent the rest of the day making sure Leo didn't destroy the world.

THE END!


End file.
